Doudle's Adventure
by Bret Baxley
Summary: Will Doudle survive or will he be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

Doudle's Adventure

(Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. They are owned by Patrick O'Brian. I just enjoy the stories and the movie.)

The squall blew in as if from nowhere, filling the Surprise's sails with gale force winds that threatened to tear and shred them. Seasoned sailors climbed the riggings to dowse and furl the white canvas. Mr. Hollar barked an order for Doudle to ascend the mainmast to help them. Without having to be told twice, Doudle reached for the ropes and began to pull himself up. No sooner did he have his feet off the deck, a huge wave crashed over the ship, catching him off-guard. Before he realized what had happened, he was caught by the force of the wave, swept across the starboard deck and over the side and into the boiling sea.

Falling head first into the dark water, he was knocked senseless for a moment. Bobbing to the surface, all he could hear was the roar of the wind and the fading cries of the men. One moment he was in the valley of monstrous waves and the next thrown high above them. Another wave crashed over him, sending him spinning under water, foam circling his head, and he thought he had breathed his last. But the fickle sea was merciful that day, and he popped to the surface, clinging to a barrel he knew had been tossed over to help him. It was common for the empty barrels of rum to be thrown overboard whenever anyone fell into the sea, with hopes it would find the unlucky man and help him to float until help could find him. Just as quickly as the squall blew in it blew itself out and Doudle found himself squinting up at a blue sky.

Lieutenant Mowett heard the cry of "MAN OVERBOARD!" and his heart sank. It was nearly impossible to recover a man once he had fallen over. In fact, it meant certain death, even if the man survived the fall in the first place.

Bonden, the coxswain, looked at him, waiting for orders. "Hard a lee!" Mowett cried out. It was Mowett's watch, Mowett's decision. They weren't chasing anyone and the horizon looked lighter back the way they had come.

"Aye, sir!" Bonden answered and turned the wheel sharply. He knew the feel of the ship and was satisfied as it cut through the waves, making a wide circle as she turned and moved back the way she had come.

Doudle held onto the barrel and sighed. thankful he was alive. He shivered, feeling cold and exhausted, wondering what was to become of him. All he could do was float and wait. As he floated he bumped into a large pile of palm fronds. In the center of the fronds were three little baby turtles looking up at him. "I know how you feel, lads" he chuckled slightly.

* * *

The sky was clear, now, and Mowett had called for hands to search the waters. He had more volunteers than he needed, for Doudle was a popular man and well loved by his shipmates. All eyes scanned I all directions.

"What do you think, Mr. Bonden?" he asked the coxswain.

"I started counting the minute we lost him, Sir. We should be roughly in the right area." The two men looked at each other. It was a belief that if you counted the seconds back to where you needed to return that you would end up in roughly the same position you had left. They both knew how unreliable counting off seconds was.

"Sir! To the Starboard!" Joe Nagel sang out, pointing.

Doudle heard the squawking of birds overhead. Looking up, he saw that they were flying to and fro from the same direction. As he studied them, his eyes were drawn to the horizon where the peak of an island loomed above the skyline. Frantically, he began paddling towards it, using the barrel as a float. Licking his lips, he tasted salt and prayed there was fresh water on the island.

Mowett stared intently at the island. Now he had a hard choice; to set into land and hope Doudle had made his way to it or continue the search at sea.

"Mr. Hollar!" he called out to the boatswain, "I need some volunteers. Load a boat with provisions for the day and send them to that island. We'll stay at sea for another hour and return for you at nightfall. Give Mr. Blakeney command of the crew. Perhaps we can replenish our water while you're there."

"Aye sir," Hollar saluted, as his voice sang across the deck giving commands.

* * *

Doudle washed up on shore and collapsed on the white sand, exhausted. It was burning hot from the afternoon sun and shortly he sought the solitude in the shade of the trees. After catching his breath, he sat up in the dappled shade and wondered if there was fresh water somewhere on the island. If there was, he was going to have to find it, so he moved inland through the trees when he heard a strange noise. Startled, he spun and came face to face with a buck. Sporting a magnificent pair of antlers, his eyes were wide as he scented the air, trying to determine if Doudle was friend or foe. Stamping his foot, his nostrils flared wide, he decided foe and bolted off through the woods. It was all the verification Doudle needed.

Slowly moving through the undergrowth for nearly an hour, he heard the sound of trickling water and came upon a large pond being fed by a small waterfall as it flowed over a huge rock. Cupping his hand in the water he drew some out and sipped it. It tasted sweet and fresh. Sticking his head in, he thirstily drank his fill. Finally, he crawled in, allowing the salt to be washed away from his skin and hair.

On the opposite side of the pond, he spotted some wild grapes growing and swam over to feast on the fruit. Eating his fill, he removed his wet clothing and laid them on the rocks to dry. The ground beneath him was covered in a soft, green moss so he laid down and, in the coolness of the trees, fell asleep.

* * *

The empty water barrels were secured on the boat as a small crew of volunteers rowed towards the island. The Surprise unfurled its sails and moved around the island looking for Doudle. Mowett paced the deck, his hands clasped behind his back, a frown stretched across his face, as the crew searched the waters from both sides of the ship and from the masts.


	2. Chapter 2

Doudle's Adventure 2

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I hope you like it.)

Paloma carried the basket of clams down the worn path that led from the beach to her family's small house, nestled snuggly in the woods. Her older brothers, Cortez, Santiago and Aldo, were finishing fixing the thatched roof that had been blown off in the squall.

"Paloma! Come watch your niece so I can start dinner," her mother, Salma, called to her from the house.

"Sí, Mama," she answered. "Oh, Mama! I brought some clams for supper," she told her, as she sat the basket on a wooden table. The house was so small the family ate their meals outside on a sturdy table her father had built by hand.

Salma came out of the house with a toddler in her arms, "What would I do without my precious daughter?" she kissed her on the cheek. "Here, take Rosalina for me," she handed the year old to Paloma.

Paloma was Salma's fourth child, only daughter, and had been a gem in her life since her husband's disappearance. Paloma's brothers loved and protected her from the advances of the young men in the village as they began to notice her beauty and desirability. But she was like a plaything for them, seeming to get great joy out of teasing her and making her giggle. Even though life had become more difficult for Salma after her husband's disappearance, her sons took care of their mother and sister. Paloma had been cushioned from most of life's blows by her overprotective brothers.

Cortez was Paloma's oldest brother and, at the age of 22, became the head of the family when their father had been take captive. Shortly after, his wife died giving birth to Rosalina, so he moved back home to be with his family.

Watching Paloma playing with his daughter he smiled. "I saw those boys looking at you earlier," he teased he,r as he finished replacing the last palm frond on the roof.

"BAH!" she scoffed. "I don't even look at them. They are pigs that drool."

Cortez roared with laughter. "That may be, but one of them could become your husband one day," he said as he descended the ladder.

"When I marry, I want to marry a sailor so he can take me away so I can visit different countries and have exciting adventures."

"Don't say that," he scolded her. "It was an English ship that took our father away."

"Mama said it was a French ship."

"French! English! They are all the same," he spat the words out angrily. "They war and we get caught in the middle."

"We get caught in the middle of what?" Santiago asked, as he picked a ladle from the water bucket and took a sip.

"We are not in the middle," Aldo corrected him, as he snatched the ladle from his hand. "We just finished the roof."

"He's talking about the corn you were supposed to finish husking," Santiago corrected back.

"I did finish husking the corn" the two younger brothers argued. "He's probably talking about when you were promised to paint the house and never even started."

"I couldn't! You stole the paint when you promised that silly looking Alma you'd paint her privy!"

"How would I know? It'd been in the shed for a month! And she's not silly looking!"

"You should have asked first, and now that knock kneed girl has a baby blue outhouse!"

"At least she's not scrawny like that thing you were walking with the other day! Who was that, again? Oh, yes! Lucinda, with the crossed eyes."

"Her eyes are not crossed. They're just a little lazy!"

"Lazy! At least her eyes match you perfectly!"

"And you smell like Alma's pretty privy!"

The two brothers glared at each other. All Cortez could do was shake his head in disgust at them. Paloma covered her mouth, trying to keep from laughing. They were three and five years younger than him, but in many ways they seemed more immature than Paloma. Even though they spent their time ogling the village girls and had to be disciplined when it came time to do their chores, they were good protectors and providers, despite their occasional bouts of laziness and insolence.

"We were talking about who Paloma will marry," Cortez told them.

"Is Paloma getting married?" Aldo looked at him.

"Paloma is too young to get married," Santiago declared.

"I am not!" she protested. "I'm seventeen."

"No! No! We were just talking," Cortez rolled his eyes.

"Oh," they both answered together.

Alma came out of the house and took the baby from Paloma. "Would you go to the pond and get some water?" she asked her daughter..

" Sí, Mama. Ah, Mama?"

" Sí?"

"Was it an English or a French who took Papa?"

"French."

"See!" she stuck her tongue out at Cortez.

"Just get the pouches, Miss Smarty Breeches. Do you want someone go with you?"he chuckled.

"No, I'll be fine. I've gone many times without any problems."

Picking up two brown leather pouches and a curved yoke stick, she headed down the path that led to the pond.

* * *

As she walked, she hummed softly to herself. There was a cool breeze that played with her dark hair making her trek pleasant. Pondering about her conversation with Cortez, she daydreamed about who she might marry one day. Maybe he'll be a handsome pirate who would sail the stormy seas, or perhaps a brave Captain that commanded a ship of seasoned sailors. They'd travel the seven seas in search of gold, visiting exotic ports and having grand adventures.

As she walked the often traveled trail, her head in the clouds, she paid no attention where she was stepping until she tripped over something and landed, sprawled out on the mossy ground.

"Bloody 'ell! Who's there?" a man's voice demanded.

"¿Qué?" she gasped, startled bolting to her feet.

"What?" the man gasped, as he, too, bolted to his feet.

Blue eyes met brown eyes, both wide with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Master and Commander

Doudle's Adventure - Chapter 3

The words still stung in his ears. As Mowett paced on the deck, Tom Pullings came on the top deck, clapped him on the shoulder and said, _"Do be careful, William. We will wait for you until nightfall and send a landing party for you in the morning, if you do not return."_

So here he was, aboard the small boat as it was being rowed to the island. Shortly they reached the shore and began to unload the barrels.

"Mr. Blakeney, if you please, lead half the men to the starboard. The rest of us will head down the beach to the larboard. Look for signs of fresh water or men. You have the watch the Doctor lent to you, Mr. Blakeney?" he asked the young Midshipman.

"Aye Sir," the young man answered.

"Very good. Walk an hour then come back here. Any questions?" No one did, so they began their trek.

Shortly Mowett and his men found a source of water so he ordered the barrels to be filled. Looking around he found no sign of Doudle anywhere.

"Sir?" Slade came up to him, "I don't think he's here."

"Maybe Blakeney and his crew have found something. We should head back."

"No Sir," Joe Nagle pleaded. "With respect, Sir, I know Doudle's around 'ere somewhere. He can survive on 'is own in extreme climates, if I know 'im right. Please Sir, just a bit further."

* * *

"That's it, men, handsomely now. Don't bruise them!" Blakeney ordered his men. They had not found anyone so they turned to harvesting a large number of fruit they found growing in the trees.

"What're they called, Sir," one of the men asked him.

"Mangoes, I do believe," he said as he took a bite of one. "Mmmm, yes, yes .... mangoes."

* * *

Mowett considers his watch and nods. "Very well, Mr. Nagle. Another half an hour or so. You three," he pointed to some of the able men, "go ahead and roll the barrels back to the boat. If the others return before we do, let them know what we're about. The rest of us will fan out and look for any signs of Doudle."

As they continued down the beach, Mowett attempted to loosen his neck cloth. The blazing sun against the pale sand was terribly hot but he straightened his back and concentrated on not letting it look like it bothered him, but his pride did not keep him from looking for some shade so. Seeing a small bit of it under a palm tree, he edged up to it a bit reasoning that Doudle would have done the same. Looking up to see if he could see any fruit he took a few steps from the tree when the ground flexed under his boots.

"I think there's something under here," he looked over at Slade. "I want to see what's under these boards."

Kneeling, he scraped away some sand and, with some of the men's help, pulled away the boards to reveal a hole dug in the sand filled with several boxes of rum.

"Ah pirates," Mowett gave a slight grin. "We might as well take these away with us and help resupply our supplies."

Later, they all met at the boat again. It was now filled with water barrels, the fruit and the boxes of rum.

"I don't know, Mr. Blakeney," Mowett said to the young officer-in-training "The fruit is a wise choice, it'll help the men keep their teeth. And we need the water, but we may have to leave the rum behind," he tried not to smile.

"No- no Sir!" Slade pleaded. "I swear, we'll be able to bear the boat back. She may be ride a little low in the water, but we'll make it, Sir." The other men nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Mowett nearly burst out laughing.

"Well, let's get back to the Surprise I thought I saw another island in the distance. Mayhap Doudle made his way there."


	4. Chapter 4

Master and Commander

Doudle's Adventure - Chapter 4

Doudle and Paloma stood locked eye-to-eye.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"¿Quién es usted? " she asked.

"Blimey, you're beautiful," he smiled at her. She was slender with raven black hair and liquid brown eyes. "My name is Michael. What's yours?" he asked again as he held out his hand to her.

Screaming she started to run but he was quicker than her. Grabbing her around the waist he muffled her screams with his other hand around her mouth. They struggled for a moment but he was stronger and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but scared the bloody 'ell out of me. No! No! Please don't run away. I thought I was alone," he pleaded with her trying to calm her down.

She glared back at him terrified, wide eyed and breathing hard, almost gasping. Bluish-green eyes looked at her from underneath a shock of blonde hair. His skin was tanned and his arms were strong, like a man who did physical labor. Was this one of the men who kidnapped her father? Was he going to kidnap her? Or kill her? She wished now she had brought Cortez along with her.

Trying to figure out a way to communicate with her he saw the leather bags and the yoke lying on the ground.

"Oh I say, did you come for water? Water?" he motioned towards the pond. "Water? Water?"

At first she didn't understand until he began motioning back and forth from the water bags and the pond. Then she realized he was trying to talk to her.

"Aqua," she replied.

"Ah-ga," he tried to imitate her word.

"Aqua."

"Aqua."

"Si, aqua," she nodded when he said it right.

Reaching for the water bags and the yoke he helped her stand up and moved her toward the pond. Figuring his actions would speak louder than words he wanted to show her he meant her no harm, he helped her fill the leather bags and put them on the ends of the yoke. Making sure she could balance them across her slim shoulders he smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful," he complimented but all he received from her was a blank stare. Waving her away she began to walk down the path she had originally come. Breaking out in a run she disappeared into the trees.

"She's probably got family and they might not be very understanding," he spoke to himself as he watched her leaving.

After a short distance Paloma stopped and looked behind her. The man had been watching her but now he turned away from her and moving back towards the pond. His clothes were strange, unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Was he French or English? She had to know. Squaring her shoulder she walked up to where he was.

"Tengo una pregunta!" she spoke in a strong voice.

"What the ...!" Startled, he shrieked and spun around to face her, ready to fight if necessary. His foot slipped and he fell back into the pond. Sputtering and gasping he crawled back out. "Lady, who the 'ell are you?"

"¿Dónde está mi Padre?" she demanded.

"I don't know what you're saying!" he replied, wiping the hair out of his face.

"¿Dónde está él?" she continued to press him.

:Lady, I don't know what you're saying!" he yelled, irritated. "I only speak English"

"¿Inglés? ¿Es usted inglés? " she gasped in disbelief.

"Ingles?" he muttered the word to himself trying to understand. "Ingles? Ingles – Oh, English! Oh, I say, yes! Yes, I'm English -erm, Ingles!"

"¡La madre de Dios! ¡Usted es de Inglaterra!" she gasped, her eyes wide with excitement and then turned running ack down the path to get her brothers.

Doudle watched her, shaking his head confused. "Women! They're all the same. Just when you think you're getting somewhere with them they run off. Well, I'm sure she'll be bringing back some visitors so I'd better be ready. Bloody 'ell, I'm all wet again."

Unclothing he began to wring out the water from his clothes but kept watch in the direction the girl had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Master and Commander

(disclaimer – I don't own the characters from Master and Commander, but I really like them.)

Doudle's Adventure - Chapter 5

"SHIP AHOY! TO THE LARBOARD!" came a call from the fore topgallant. The midshipman pulled out his spyglass and peered through it.

"Send word for the Captain!" he ordered and a few moments later Captain Stovall emerged from below.

"What is it, Collins?" he asked him.

"Looks like a British frigate anchored by that island, sir," he pointed, handing the Captain his glass.

"It's the Surprise," he said, studying it through the spyglass. "I hope Aubrey isn't having any problems. East, Mr. Collins."

"Aye, sir. East, is you please, Smith," the midshipman ordered the coxswain. Shortly the HMS Destiny moved towards the island, drew up her sails and dropped anchor a shot ways from the Surprise.

"AHOY, CAPTAIN AUBREY! MAY WE BE OF ASSISTANCE!" Stovall called out across the water.

"AHOY, CAPTAIN STOVALL! GOOD TO SEE YOU, SIR! YOU ARE WELCOME TO COME ABOARD!"

In the great cabin Aubrey, Pullings and Stovall share some wine and talked casually.

"I was in pursuit of the Republique when we ran into a squall and lost it," Stovall explained as he sipped the wine. "I had heard rumors that the French had been using some islands to store stolen supplies. We also heard that they had been impressing some of the native peoples and use them as slave labor on their ships."

"I had not heard that," Aubrey replied as he filled their glasses with more wine. "We lost a man overboard and hope to find him. I've sent a team to that island to see if he washed up there. We're hoping he found fresh water."

"That particular island is uninhabited," Stovall pointed on a map. "Only crabs and turtles visit it. If they found any water it's probably rain water that accumulated in a few low places. But northeast of here about ten miles is Navidad Island and, next to it is Bonita Island. There's a small village of Spanish speaking people on Bonita, as well as a good source of fresh water.."

"I don't recall hearing about them," Aubrey frowned. "They're not on the map."

"The French try to keep their existence unknown, no doubt for unseemly purposes."

"I'm very glad to know that. My team should be returning within the hour."

"It's possible the Republique might find its way back there. I'd be happy to escort you there, Captain. If he's not there at least we can stock up on our water."

"Very good. I'd be happy for the assistance. May I refresh your glass, sir?"

Returning to the Surprise, Mowett orders the water and fruit stowed away below deck and went to the great cabin to give his report on his findings to the Captain. Signs of piracy in the area was always mixed news. The two Captains were still sitting, talking and sharing wine with Lieutenant Pullings. They had been swapping stories of their midshipman days.

"Ah, Mr. Mowett, join us," the Captain waved to him. "This is my second-in-command, Leftenant Mowett. Leftenant, this is my old friend, Captain Stovall, of the HMS Destiny," he introduced them to each other. Mowett shook Stovall's hand and seated himself at the table as Aubrey's stewart, Killick, poured him some wine.

"There was nothing on the island, sir, but we were able to secure some fresh water and some fruit. But I did find a stash of rum that had been buried under under some boards," Mowett reported.

"Could have been pirates," Stovall commented, "but most likely it's the French. They've been known to use these islands as their own personal storage chests."

"Hmm," Aubrey thought for a moment. "No signs of Doodle or any life?" he asked Mowett.

"Other that frigate birds and turtles, no life at all," Mowett reported sadly.

Aubrey nodded as he pursed his lips," We'll stay the night here and in the morning Captain Stovall is escorting us to the next islands for a look see. I regret to say this but if we can't find Doodle on either island, we'll have no choice but to abandon the search."

"I understand," Mowett looked down nodding in agreement.

* * *

"CORTEZ! CORTEZ!" Paloma screamed as she ran.

"I'm here! What's wrong?" Cortez ran to his sister.

"There's a strange man by the pond," she told him, breathing heavy from running.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked concerned as he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"No, but I think he's English."

"SANTIAGO!" he called to his brothers. "Come with me! Aldo, stay here and protect the family! Paloma, take the babies inside and stay with Mama!"

Grabbing two sharpened spears Cortez and Santiago ran down the path that led to the pond. At the edge of the trees they stopped and looked around for the man. The only sounds were the birds chirping in the trees and some insects buzzing as they flew from flower to flower. They could see no one but Doudle saw them. After he had wrung out his clothes he redressed and hid in some reeds waiting. Cortez motioned for Santiago to move around the left side of the pond while he moved to the right. Cautiously they stepped out scanning the area for anything.

"Engleesh! Come out, Engleesh! I know you are here! We won't hurt you, Engleesh!" Cortez called out.

Doudle knew it was just a matter of tome efore they found him so he decided to make his whereabouts known.

"I'm coming out!" he called out and stood up.

When Santiago saw him stand up he spun and let out a vicious scream and charged Doudle spear first.

"NO, SANTIAGO! NO! HE WAS GIVING UP!" Cortez called out. Santiago didn't hear Cortez. All knew was this man was a stranger and a threat. Cortez tried to intercept Santiago but he wasn't fast enough. Doudle spun out of the way of the lunging spear and rolled on the ground returning to his feet in a defensive position. Santiago lunged again missing the nimble footed Doudle but flipped the spear cutting Doudle's upper arm. Doudle shrieked in pain grabbing the bleeding cut. Spinning the spear Santiago swung the blunt end catching Doudle across his face. Doudle's head spun as he fell to the ground. Santiago kicked him in the ribs making Doudle roll across the ground as blood poured from his lip and nose. Looking up all Doudle could see was a crazed man standing over him with the spear ready to impale him. Cortez grabbed the spear causing it to miss its vital target and instead pierced Doudle's shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound.

"No, Santiago! He was giving up!" Cortez scolded his younger brother.

"He scared me," was all he could say. "And I didn't understand what he was saying."

Cortez bent down to check on Doudle. He was unconscious and bleeding badly.


	6. Chapter 6

Doudle's Adventure

(disclaimer: I don't own Master and Commander, they belong to Peter O'Brian.)

Chapter 6

Cortez took off his shirt and tore it in half. Tearing half of it in strips, he used them to bandage Doudle's wounded shoulder and arm. Taking a smaller strip he wet it in the pond and began washing the blood from his lip and nose. Moaning ,Doudle's eyes slowly fluttered open as he tried to focus on Cortez. Jerking violently he tried to fend off Cortez but Cortez raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

"It's alright. I'm trying to help you," he spoke calmly to him. Taking the other half of his torn shirt he made a sling and hung it around Doudle's neck and gently rested the injured arm in the sling. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Cortez asked him.

"My name is Michael Doudle. I was on the HMS Surprise when we got caught in a squall. I was washed overboard and floated on a barrel until I washed up on this island."

"You're lucky to be alive."

"There --- there was a girl. I think I scared her."

"My sister, and you did scare her."

"Who was that that attacked me?"

"My brother, Santiago. He doesn't understand English. He didn't know what you were saying and you scared him."

"I seem to have that effect on everyone," he scoffed. "Where exactly am I?"

"Bonita Island."

"I've never heard if it," Doudle frowned shaking his head.

"It's a very small island in a chain of five islands that the French have kept secret. They use them to hide and store their stolen supplies and gold."

"Are there any French here now?"

"Not since the squall, but they could come back anytime. We are always on the look out for them."

Doudle was liking what he heard. Maybe he had lucked up on some friends. "How did you learn English?"

Cortez looked at Doudle and decided he was friendly.

"Four years ago my father and I were taken captive by the French. I was put on the Liberte' and he was put on the Republique'. Not long after, the ship I was on was captured by the English and the Captain of the ship took me in and cared for me like I was a son. He taught me English and I was his interpreter. Captain Stovall was his name and we warred against Spain."

"But you're Spanish! And you warred against Spain?"

"Yes. Spain abandoned us when they learned that we were also descended from the Irish. King Eduardo declared us illegitimate because our blood was not pure."

Santiago returned with Aldo carrying a litter but Doudle stubbornly refused to be carried.

"I can walk," he protested. "Just help me to stand."

Helping helped him to his feet Doudle he nearly collapsed so they laid him on the litter and carried him to their home.

* * *

Cortez helped Doudle to his bed and cleaned his wounds with fresh water, applied salve to them and redressed his wounds with fresh bandages. As he adjusted the sling around Doudle's arm they both saw a young woman peek into the room and then dart behind the door trying not to be seen. Doudle recognized her as the young woman from the pond. They both chuckled together.

"Your sister?" Doudle asked.

"Yes," he grinned . "Her name is Paloma. I'll send her in so she can see you're not as scary as she thinks," Cortez smirked.

A few moments later Paloma came in with her mother Salma in tow and starred uncertain at Doudle.

"Hello," Doudle said brightly as Cortez interpreted.

"Hola," Paloma answered.

"?Usted tiene hambre?" Salma asked him.

"She wants to know if you're hungry," Cortez told him.

"Oh, yes. And thirsty."

"Si', es sed," Cortez told them what Doudle said.

"Mandare' algun alimento para usted," Salma answered,

"She said she will send some food and drink in for you."

"That would be lovely," Doudle smiled at Paloma. Blushing, she left with her mother.

A short time later Paloma returned carrying a tray with two bowls. One contained a creamy soup and the other pieces of peeled fruit. Doudle watched her as she laid the tray on a table by the bed.

"Gracious," Doudle nodded to her smiling.

"That would be gracias," Cortez corrected him with a smirk.

"Oh yes. Gracias."

"De nada," she answered and left the room.

The stew was hot and delicious, not at all what Doudle expected. He thought it would be a kind of potato soup but it tasted of spicy shrimp and garlic. The fruit was a kind of orange melon that was sweet. Washing it down with cool fresh water he laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

That evening Doudle was invited to eat supper with the little family. Outside under an awning Salma laid a platter of chopped venison cooked with peppers and onions, four tortillas, roasted corn-on-the-cob wrapped in husks, tomales and a bowl of frijoles on an oblong table. After sitting down they took each others hands and Cortez, being the oldest son, led them in a short prayer.

"Posque no nos ha dado dios un espiritu de cobardia', pero poder de amor y de dominio propio. Dos Timoteo uno: siente. Amen."

All answered, "Amen."

As they ate and chatted, Doudle was astounded by the love and respect this tiny family had for each other. In all the civilized homes he'd dined in and all the Captain's tables he'd been privileged to attend, never had he felt this kind of love before. He felt accepted by them regardless of their language barrier. There was a certain something about them that he desired to also have. After supper ended he and Cortez talked.

"What did you say in that prayer at the beginning of supper?" Doudle asked him.

"A scripture from the Holy Bible."

"What did it mean in English?"

"You've never read the Bible?" Cortez asked, surprised.

"I can read a little, but I've never read the Bible."

Nodding, Cortez cleared his throat and looked off, concentrating.

"Because God has not given us a spirit of fear but of power, of love and of a sound mind. Second Timothy chapter one verse seven.

"That's beautiful," Doudle spoke softly in amazement. "I've never heard anything like it before. Can you tell me more?"

Cortez left but quickly returned carrying a small black book. Opening it he began to read from the Book of John. Doudle listened intently to each word. They sat up late talking and reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Doudle's Adventure 7

The island was far larger than the other. Two boats had put into shore. This time there were more men and their task was grimmer. Well armed, they split off to look for signs of their friend, yes, but also for signs of pirates.

Mowett and his group marched up a long hill and through a stand of trees. They came across a small clearing where a group of men were sharpening their swords and preparing for battle. They did not look happy to see Mowett and his crew. Mowett knows they don't have a second to loose.

"Sergeant Holdiman, have your Marines fire when ready! Men, with me ....!" he shouted out orders.

Drawing his saber from his sheath, Mowett runs forward, heading for the leader of the rag-tag group. Dodging a slice of the pirates sword, Mowett thrusts his saber through the man's stomach. Using his boot to pull the saber out he turned to the next man. Their swords meet, hold, and, with all his strength, he punched the man in the face. As the pirate falls back from the blow, Mowett's saber came back and then forward again to finish the job.

After that it was butcher's work. When the fighting was done, he and his men stood in the clearing, only a few had minor wounds, as the few remaining pirates begged for mercy.

Mowett stood there, weaving slightly, his sword arm aching, when he heard the blast of guns.

"Sanderson! Marlowe!" he called out seeing that their wounds were light. "Guard the prisoners, the rest of you follow me! We shall see what the noise is about."

* * *

In the early morning sun, as Cortez and Doudle continued to talk, they heard shouting. Looking up they saw boats being rowed on shore from a ship. The flag proclaimed her as French. On shore men were already pouring onto the beach and racing towards them.

"Frenchies, Cortez!" he shouted and they both jumped to their feet.

Cortez rushed into the little house awakening everyone as he shouted orders in Spanish. Paloma and Alma rushed out of the house, each carrying one of Cortez's baby daughters wrapped in blankets, and headed into the woods and towards a designated cave only they knew about. Santiago ran with them, brandishing a sharpened spear to protect them.

Aldo also ran after them but, before he could get away, the brigands were upon them. A dirty, unshaven man garbed in a dirty, blue uniform covered in gaudy, brash looking ribbons and medals, shouted orders to some of the men he commanded, and they ran after Santiago. Aldo, Cortez and Doudle were roughly punched and kicked and forced to their knees and their hands roughly tied behind their backs. When they were properly bound, the dirty looking leader strutted triumphantly to them and carefully looked them over.

* * *

"My naum ees Pierre Gustav," he spoke in broken English as he looked closely at Doudle. "Zee oother two are Spaneesh. They weel be tahken to work aboard mee sheep, but you are Eengleesh," he moved his face closer to Doudle's and, squinting, looked at him eye-to-eye. "Today you will die," he grinned wickedly revealing gapped teeth and laughed evilly.

More small boats moved from the large ship and onto shore where barrels of rum and wooden cases of stolen goods and gold were being unloaded onto the beach to be transferred into hiding places on the island. Most of the crew was on the beach working diligently in the hot sun.

The dirty Frenchman, who had been watching the crew work, puffed on a stub of a cigar and drank rum from a silver mug. Watching Doudle, Cortez and Aldo as they knelt uncomfortably in the hot sand, perspiration trickling down their faces, laughed as he rose to his feet.

"Eet ees tahm for you to die, Eengleesh scum. Do so quietlee."

Drawing a musket from his belt he aimed it at Doudle's head. Bracing himself for the impact, Doudle closed his eyes and silently prayed to the God that Cortez had been telling him about earlier, when there was a loud explosion, but it was not from the musket. Spinning, the Frenchman watched helplessly as the main mast of his ship crashed into the sea. The Destiny's cannons fired on the now unmanned pirate ship, tearing it to splinters.

Realizing that he had made a fatal error, he turned back to Doudle. Seething from anger he raised his musket again, aiming it at Doudle. "YOU EENGLEESH BASTARDS!!" he screamed.

There was a shot as Doudle watched the dirty Frenchman collapse dead before him. The three of them gasped at the sight, but Doudle was relieved to see Mr. Mowett standing there, smoke curling from the barrel of his musket. The Surprise's crew poured from the trees as the men from the Destiny, now pouring from jolly boats, engaged the pirates in battle. Doudle watched in awe. Never had he seen Mowett and the men fight so bravely as they struck down enemy after enemy seemingly at ease.

"Who are they?" Cortez asked him.

"My crew," he told him, proudly

After a very short battle the pirates realized their fate and surrendered. The beach was now dotted with captured men, their hands now bound and on their knees, Mowett now made his way over to Doudle where he cut away the three men's cords and helped them to their feet. Doudle introduced them and explained that they had helped him when he washed up on shore.

"Sir, you must allow us to go get our family," Cortez asked him. "They will only come if we go get them.

"Aye, you must go get your family," Mowett nodded and watched them as they scurried away.

"Good to see you in one piece, Master Doudle. Your report. Sir," he looked at him, his arms behind his back anxious to hear all that he had endured.

* * *

"Sir, if I might speak with you and Capt'n Stovall together, sir."

"Are they going to take us captive, too?" Santiago asked his brothers we they stood at the mouth of the cave.

"No, they're Doudle's friends. They want to help us," Cortez told them.

Paloma and her mother, Salma, gingerly followed Cortez out of the cave and back to their home where they found it surrounded by British soldiers. When the officers saw them, they removed their hats out of respect as the other men followed in kind. Paloma gave Doudle a small grin as she followed her mother back into their house.


	8. Chapter 8

Doudle's Adventure 8

* * *

(A very huge thanks to xKiagax for spurring me on. Thank you. Also thanks to Arisuke, Liria Nai, Elenor GreanleEf and Pierre Gringoire for your reviews. All of you are great!)

* * *

At the oblong table Doudle sat down with Cortez and the two Captains.

"Sirs," Doudle started, "I believe my friend, Cortez, has much to tell you," he explained. Both Mowett and Stovall listened intently.

"Yes, the next island over is called Navidad Island," Cortez started. "On it is a very small town called San Pedro. Four years ago my father and I went there to sell some vegetables we had grown. After we had sold all that we had, we went to a tavern by the docks for a drink before returning home. While we were there, some men started a fight with us and stole our money. The tavern owner called the Police Chief and he arrested us. But, instead of taking us to jail, he sold us to a French Captain. It seems the tavern owner, the Police Chief and the French Captain had been doing this for many years. They use my people for their slave labor. They also use the caves of these islands to hide stolen supplies and gold and use it to help fund Napolean's war."

"Well, Mr. Mowett," Stovall nodded after hearing Cortez, "it seems I shall have to give this Police Chief and his cronies a visit and find a place for them in my brig."

"Aye, I would be pleased to join you, sir. It seems that this might have something to do with my own orders. On one of the neighboring islands we found evidence of piracy – but instead of pirates, it just might be the French Captain and the Police Chief who have something to do with the stores I found."

* * *

As the Surprise anchored next to the Destiny, after being sailed around the island, the task of securing the prisoners was at hand. First, the French ship was repaired and hurriedly readied for sailing. She was now under British control and command. The French flag was replaced by the Union Jack and her named changed from the Republique' to the HMS Vindication. The work went quickly and in no time she was ready. A crew from both ships was mustered and all three ships' brigs filled with prisoners.

On shore Captain Stovall spoke with Mowett as the Vindication began to sail away to her destination, Great Britain.

"Sir, it's been an honor serving with you," Stovall saluted him. "Now I am on my way to Navidad Island to pay the Police Chief and his scoundrels a visit, and then I am bound for Hampshire. I long to see my family again. I hope I have the privilege of serving with you again in the future. But before I go, please give this gift to Cortez and his family with my blessing."

Giving Mowett a final salute, he boarded a jolly boat filled with some of the bounty and left. In no time he was gone.

* * *

Finding Doudle helping load supplies, he bid him to come with him. Heading to the family's little house, he instructed Doudle to speak for him. With the family assembled, Doudle looked at each of them.

"We'd like to share something with you," Doudle told them, smiling widely. Mowett also grinned widely and gingerly stepped aside, presenting the family with a most precious gift. There stood a small, balding man with tear filled eyes.

"PABLO!!!!" Salma screamed with joy as she threw her arms up and ran her long lost husband, embracing him tightly.

"PAPA!! PAPA!!" Paloma also screamed out as the tiny family happily gretted their father, crying and hugging.

Doudle watched them, wiping a tear away. "Well done, sir. Well done," he softly said to Mowett.

Mowett grinned back. "Compliments to you as well, Mr. Doudle. But I fear it is time for you to say your farewells. I will meet you aboard the Surprise. Come quickly, there is much to do," he patted his shoulder and was gone.

"Aye sir," Doudle answered. After a few moments he called out to Cortez. "I have to leave now," he told him. "I am, after all, still on duty," he chuckled.

Cortez interpreted for his family what Doudle had said. Salma muttered happy words to him as she kissed his cheek and patted his head. Both Santiago and Aldo each hugged him Paloma had already left with her father and was nowhere in sight. Doudle's sighed, disappointed.

"You are like a brother to us," Cortez told him. "No matter where you go, you always have a place here with us."

"Thank you, Cortez. I shall never forget you or your family as long as I live. I must go now. Please tell Paloma good bye for me."

At that he made his way down the beach to an awaiting jolly boat. As he started to step in he heard his name being screamed.

"DOUDLE!! DOUDLE!!"

Looking up, he saw Paloma racing down the beach towards him. Was something wrong? Had something happened? Stepping away from the boat he watched as she ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Doudle, I love you, Doudle!" she said and kissed him deeply. He gladly reciprocated with the same passion, holding her slender body in his. Afterwards, he looked at her, astounded.

"You little minx! You can speak English!"

"Yes. Cortez taught me. Come back to me someday, Doudle."

Kissing him again, she broke the embrace and ran back up the beach the way she had come. Climbing back into the jolly boat he watched her as she ran. Stopping, she waved at him and then headed for her home.

Snickering, he put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Women! They're all the same. Just when you think you're getting somewhere with them they run off!"

THE END.


End file.
